Misinteractions
by vincent-taco
Summary: A story of Rufus and Sephiroth's childhood. Leads up to altered events in Advent Children. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! A NEW story! Now I would like to anounce that i am in need of writers to colaberate with for "Life is just a chocobo army." everybody's wanting me to add on to it and i refuse to until i get some people to help! pants it's hard to be so damn amusing all the time! send me a message for info on that... and read now!

this is a little crazy. it goes into the childhood of rufus and sephiroth... does a double loop de loop into advent children and back into insanity! it's kinda cute and kinda dramatic... so enjoy!!!!!

Chapter One – Are we in trouble?

"Professor, if the boy's going to go in that direction, it's best that he be made to keep it secret. Repress it even if you can. I don't want word getting out about this. We're lucky the Turks caught him before the wandering eye of the media could. Maybe the boy should start training earlier than we planned."

"I agree whole heartedly sir. He shall be punished severely and I shall have him start his training immediately."

---

Rufus eyed his partner worriedly through his thick dark lashes, the headset pressed tight against his ear. The white-blond youth next to him leaned in to try and make sense of the staticy garble of words issuing forth from the mangled ear piece.

"What are they saying?"

"The Turks fallowed us last night. Dad's not too happy… something about the media... must be talking about me. He says something should be kept secret… wait I can't tell what they're talking about now. The connection on this thing is getting shaky."

"Shit." The long haired youth bit his lip harshly.

"Hush! The professor's agreeing… about something…. Fuck." Rufus put down the headset and flicked the switch off on the tiny black machine resting between them.

"Moo, all we did was sneak out to the damn carnival. Nobody recognized either of us, not that they'd—

"Yeah Seph, I know; but for some reason, Dad's pissed about it. He never cared in the past. Why would he care now and why would he be talking with Hojo?"

"Maybe he thinks the man can scare you into behaving?" A small, bitter grin surfaced on Sephiroth's childish visage, darkening it suddenly. Rufus rolled his murky blue eyes.

"Hah, like that'd ever happen. The only thing that man could ever convince me of

doing would be to die young. He looks damn near prehistoric."

The two boys laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but what's the big deal? You've done worse stuff before haven't you?"

"Tell me about it…."

Unexpectedly a cell phone went off in the dimly lit space. Rufus jumped suddenly, banging his head against a support beam as he reached into his pocket and checked the screen.

"Let me guess, daddy?"

"Hush! Hey Dad…. No…. nope, I haven't seen him all day. Maybe he's in his room or at the employee's gym…. Umm, dinner at six? Yeah, okay…. No problem Dad, yeah, love you too, bye."

"So?" Seph shifted to sit Indian style on the dusty floor, his chin coming to rest on his palm. The other sighed.

"He wanted to know if I knew where you were… I think you might be in trouble too."

"Heh, great. Another reason for Hojo to throw me into a mako tank again…." He shivered.

"Well, he also wanted me to 'come to dinner' tonight. He's having some of the upper executives over and what not. Honestly, I wish he'd stop trying to pretend that we have a working family relationship. It's fucking pointless." Rufus plopped back down next to the older boy and stretched out, pushing the listening device aside and resting his head on his friend's knee.

"What time is it, Moo?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering."

""

Sephiroth looked up from his meal as he heard the door to his living quarters open and shut.

"Sephiroth, I need to speak with you.…"Sephiroth turned and expected to see the professor with a solid frown etched into his heavily lined face, but was surprised to find him accompanied by two stern looking Turks.

"Professor, what do I owe the—

"These pictures were taken last night while you were off… gallivanting in public."

A pile of photos were placed next to his dinner plate. Sephiroth looked down at them and then glanced coldly at the two impassive Turks.

"I believe we both know what these pictures _contain_ boy. We cannot afford to have you sneaking around off the premises and _dallying with young men_! While I honestly care nothing about your _sexual preferences_, I have no other solution as your parental figure and guardian, but to enact disciplinary actions upon you. As of tomorrow, you shall be enrolled in our Soldier training program and all civilian privileges are to be confiscated."

Sephiroth said nothing; his hands clenched at the photos tightly and he turned his enraged gaze towards their contents.

There! Clear as day, standing by a food vendor, were Rufus and he, laughing and holding drinks. Rufus' back was to the camera and Sephiroth's silver hued hair could be seen sneaking out of the dark green hoodie he was wearing.

Another one.

Both boys had their backs to the camera. Rufus was leaning up over an arcade game and Sephiroth, once again with his silver hair slipping past the confines of his hood, was leaning over the other, eagerly watching the game. Many more of the pictures were like this. They showed nothing to him except two kids having a fun time at the carnival. He looked up at the old man, slightly confused and highly offended. His thoughts ranged on berserker mode.

"_Sexual preferences_? Sir, these pictures show _nothing_ out of the ordinary. I was socializing with a comrade. _You've_ told me _more than once_ that it is wise to interact with others!"

"That is _enough_! Whoever this _'friend'_ is, I strongly recommend that you cease any and all interactions with him. You are _fast_ becoming an adult. Act like one."

Like clockwork, the professor turned on his heel and marched out the door, the ominous Turks fallowing suit, but not before one could add his own bit.

"Have your belongings packed and ready by seven thirty tomorrow morning."

* * *

Oooooo! and i'd say... "fuck you mr. turk!" lol. oh well... hope you liked it and my freshie monsters say heloo! yes, heloo. if you don't reveiw, i'll send them on you!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I'm done with chapter two! Hazah! I hope you liked the first chapter. I am finding all this old fanfiction from the summertime and am working on getting everything going... don't worry... I'm still trying to keep 'Army" going. I love you guys! Oh and this chapter is deticated to Celeste, one of my more left out freshies... lol. she was complaining that Sunflower got all the love...

Chapter Two – You're Where?!

"Moo, you awake?"

_"Wumps?_ Is that you?" Rufus whispered from under his bed sheets.

"_No_, it's Professor Hojo! Duh it's me!" Rufus looked about, searching into the shadows.

"Okay, but where are you?" There was a small clinking noise and a pained oomph.

"Air vent."

Rufus threw off his blankets and sat up in his bed.

"_You're were?!_"  
"Shh! You'll wake everyone! I'm in the air vent to the left of your fish tank."

Rufus crawled out of bed and sat hunched over the vent. He could just make out his friend's face through the grating.

"How _the hell_ did you know I have a fish tank?"

Sephiroth shook his head from his hiding spot.

"Look Moo, it doesn't matter. You were wrong. I'm the one in trouble. Hojo's sending me to the Soldier program tomorrow morning." Rufus jumped up for a second and grabbed a flashlight from beneath his bed.

"There, now I can see you better." He cringed as Seph's eyes squinted sharply to adjust. "Sorry about that. Now, the professor's sending you where?"

"Into the Soldier training program."

"_Shit_."

"No kidding. He came to my quarters with a couple of Turks and made me look at a bunch of pictures. Him and your dad think I was out on a _date_ with my 'boyfriend' or something. They didn't recognize you."

"A _boyfriend_? What the hell?!"

"Like I said, they didn't recognize you. We had our hoods up the whole time and you don't have long hair, I do…."

"Damn. So they think you're gay now or something?"

The youth in the air duct said nothing, bitterness radiating off his being.

"So how long do we have till you're shipped off?"

"Till seven thirty am time."  
"How the hell did you get in the _ventilation_ system."

"That's a classified, Moo, I'll never tell you that one."

"So, what do we do? We can't very well talk _like this_ all night."

Sephiroth shifted his weight on his toes uncomfortably.

"How big are those things? You don't appear to be very cramped."

"I'm having to crouch down rather painfully. They get a little bigger in some areas, but this is the standard as far as this building goes."

"Uh hunh… can you sneak down to the boiler room in section eight?"

"The one Palmer used to store his fat pornography in?"

"Yeah." Rufus paused. "Wait! _You_ knew about that?!"

Sephiroth smiled mischievously.

"Moo, I've been sneaking around this building a bit longer than you think. Now what's this plan of yours?"

"_Plan_? Well, I don't really have much of a plan. We could just hang out until you have to go… chill out one last time."

"Okay. But _you_ bring the pillows and blanket."

"What?!"

"Hey, I'm the one in the air vent! And if I'm gonna fall asleep down in that boiler room, I'm damn well gonna do it in a decent manner! Besides, I brought the stuff last time we _'camped out'_."

"Shh! Alright! Does _Master Wumps_ want his stuffed chocobo too?"

"Damn _right_ I do!" Both boys smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there, say in twenty minutes?"

"Deal."

"Say, how long does it take you to get around in those things anyways?"

"I'll put it to you this way Moo, I'd rather take the elevator."

"Bye."

"Later."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back online now so I'm adding more chapters! Moo is short for moogle... Wumps comes from this stupid idea i got about Sephawumps and Moogles... lol... (pooh bear anyone?) enjoy! and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Three – Hey, you're pretty comfy.

Rufus looked both ways before opening the door to the section eight boiler room. He carefully shut the door behind himself and sighed in relief that he had made it free.

"Wumps?" he whispered. "Wumps, you in here?"

The room was pitch black. Not a sound was made and the yellow blond made for the light switch, groping blindly till something came at him from the right and brought him roughly into a headlock.

"Shh, you make one sound and I'll sit on you, so help me Moo, I will." The assailant murmured playfully, soon thereafter releasing his hostage.

"Where's the light switch?"

"We don't need one. The lantern's still here from the last time I came down here."

"_How often do you come down here_?"

---

"Seph, I'm gonna miss you. So I guess that means I'm going to have to sneak out and visit you sometime." There was a smile in the lad's voice.

"Moo don't. I don't want you getting caught."

"Oh bullshit. I'm the president's _son_! I do no wrong! Besides, I don't want any of those pea brained idiots getting their hands on my boyfriend!" Sephiroth rolled his green eyes as Rufus blew him a kiss and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

"Hardly. You're too much of a _fairy_ for me."

Rufus scoffed and nudged his friend in the shoulder with his pillow.

"I bet I know who your boyfriend will be! It'll be Palmer!"

"Oh hell no!"

Sephiroth turned disgustedly on him and they rolled around in the lantern light, grappling with each other halfheartedly until they both wore out.

Stretching out on the blanket, Rufus yawned.

"Hey Wumps,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Sephiroth turned on his side, propped up by a strong elbow, to look down at his friend.

"It's not your fault."

"No, not that."

"Well what then?"

"I forgot your chocobo."

Seph adopted a look of mock somberness and shook his heavy head, yawning as he did so.

"Well then, that means only one thing."

"What?"

"I'll have to find a replacement." He scooted over and buried his head in the crook of the smaller boy's arm. Rufus smiled and giggled girlishly to himself as the other's hair tickled his side horribly.

"You happy now? Having fun?"

"Sure."

Minutes passed before either said anything else, the lantern slowly extinguished and both lay on the edge of sleep.

"Hey Moo?"

"What Wumps? I'm tired."

"You know, you're pretty comfy for a bony little spoiled rich brat."

"Thanks Wumps… thanks."

aww, hope you liked it! next chapter to be up ... now!


	4. Chapter 4

okay, here's chapter four! enjoy it!

Chapter Four—Place for my Head.

"Heh, I hear the President had him sent here to cover up the fact that he's a fagot."

"Well, he sure looks like one. What a pretty little mama's boy."

"Hell, with that hair, he looks just like a woman. I wouldn't mind bending _him _over a cot some time."

"Shut up Nelson! He'll _hear_ you and come _begging_ for it."

---

"Holy shit! Look at that boy fight!"

"_Damn_! Fag or not, he's a tough little fucker."

"Nope, he don't seem all too bad."

"Hey Sephiroth, nice fighting."

…….

"…._Thank… you_."

I know, I suck... it's rather short... lol


	5. Chapter 5

Well, i am glad to see that somebody loves my story! -hugs corncob- now here is the next chapter! (this is in Advent children!)

Chapter Five—Past, Present and Pain.

"I'm leaving."

"Cloud! Please…."

The spiky blond stopped where he stood, his head turning to look back over his shoulder. Rufus was supposed to be dead.

"I know what Shinra has done in the past was wrong, and I know the pain you must still go through because of your loss, for I lost too, but if we just work together, we can give the planet a better future. You're the—

"You know nothing of my pain. I'm just a delivery boy now, go find yourself another hero."

"Cloud—

Too late. The door slammed shut with a brief flick of a powerful wrist.

Rufus growled under his heavy white blanket. Cloud was his only chance to get rid of the three brothers that had been terrorizing him and his outright refusal only added to the pounding headache. He sighed heavily as his head began to throb even harder.

"Reno."

"Yeah boss?" the Turk mumbled as he came closer to the blond's chair-ridden form.

"Next time, don't open your mouth unless I say so. Is that clear?"

"_Yes boss_."

There was a pause.

"Rude, take me to my room. I must think alone for awhile."

There was a quiet nod of acknowledgement and silent movement.

---

"_If those idiots get a hold of Jenova's neck, we all could be doomed. _Gods_, how the hell did this happen Wumps?"_ the man whispered softly as he stared down at the tattered stuffed chocobo resting on his lap. He body ached from the geostigma and his heart was tight and weary from the stress.

"_I wonder what would have happened if Seph wouldn't have been sent off into Soldier? Maybe I should have ignored him and have gone straight to Dad and told him the truth behind the whole damn sneaking out shit. Maybe none of this chaos would have happened. Maybe…._" He looked down at the old toy. He had won it at the arcade that one night and had given it to the 'future abomination', then friend, as a joke, Sephiroth willingly accepting it so and calling it 'Mini Wumps'.

"_Heh, we never did find out about those pictures. Oh well, surely the stupid Turk who took them is long gone from this retched place_."

Quietly, after awhile, the man fell into slumber, the well worn yellow chocobo still lying lovingly on his lap.

---Dream---

"Moo? What's wrong?"

"_Hunh?! Wha? Sephiroth?_"

"_No_, it's that ass licking bastard Hojo, _duh it's me_."

"Where_ are_ you?"

"Oh, the lifestream… _your head_…"

"_How the hell did you get in my head?_"

"Do you believe everything people say to you?"

"So I'm dreaming?"

"No, I'm here.

"Well, then how the hell did you get '_here_'?"

"Same way I got into the air ducts."

"Smartass."

"No fun, are we? What's wrong?"

"… What happened to you? Why…."

"_Rufus_…."

"No, don't Rufus me…. _Why did you have to try and destroy the fucking planet?!_"

"Grrr…. It _wasn't_ my _fucking fault_ _and it wasn't my choice_!!!"

---Dream end---

"What the_ hell_?!" Rufus woke up with a start, to find Wumps fallen on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Woot! and now, if you all are still with me... continue! (warning: cheesy Kadajness) and thanks to dirtyblacksmudge and corncob and all the others who reviewed... sorry for the craziness!

Chapter 6—Change in the House of Flies.

"Hah, at last brother, now you shall witness my reunion." Cloud watched in horror as the silver haired Kadaj leapt from the building's edge and then quickly fallowed after, sword drawn.

The landing.

"_Sephiroth!_"

Bright green eyes stared back viciously into panicked blue.

"Cloud, how _nice_ it is to see you again." With that, the taller man slashed out with his long weapon, forcibly causing the smaller blond to retreat several steps back.

"_Unfortunately_, I have no time for weaklings such as you." Almost as a second thought, "_Where's Rufus_?"

Cloud gritted his teeth, determined to put an end to the calamity before him.

"I'll never tell you, you fucking bastard! To think I used to fucking looked up to you!" Swords clashed heavily.

"I _know_, you worshiped the very ground I spat upon. _Annoying really_." Steel rang out violently.

"_How could you?!_"

Sephiroth sneered.

"Come now Cloud, before, when you were in training, you could barely speak to me, why _now_ with all the idle chit chat?"

The injured blond steeled his azure gaze and charged forward aggressively.

"_Because I'm not in fucking love with you anymore!!!_"

Sephiroth's sneer faded violently, his words punctuated by his sword.

"I _told_ Shinra. _And I will tell you!_ I. Am. _Not._ Gay!!!"

Anger fueled the muscles and tendons in his arms and he slashed out, cutting deep and drawing away swiftly.

---

"Tseng, Elana, it's good to see you alive,"

"The three are still at large sir; we did what we could after we escaped."

"Hush, let us go somewhere inside, my head can't take this sunlight. There's not much we can do now. Cloud's all we have left."

"Yes sir,"

"Reno."

"Yo sir?"

"See that Rude gets a potion for that broken nose."

"Yes sir."

Rufus sighed and slumped in his wheel chair.

"… I think I'll take a nap…"

---Dream---

"…"

"Wumps?"

"How did you know?"

"I felt someone big and hulking looming over me."

"_Ah_, I see. How are you? You sound weak."

"I'm not sure if I can wake up at this point in time."

"That's not good. I can sense people around you. Your Turks I presume?"

"Tseng, Elana, Rude and Reno, the only ones I have left."

"Hmm, Tseng's still working for you?"

"… Wumps…"

"_Rufus_, you die on me now and so help me, I _will_ find you in the lifestream and proceed to beat the _plasmatic shit_ out of you."

"_Heh_, well that's what you get I guess…."

"You're thoughts are fading, and what the hell do you mean by that?"

"You were the one who tried to destroy the world to begin with… I mean I knew you were all _'ego-testicular'_ and shit but—

"Hey, that was not my fault. Blame Hojo for that—

"_Hojo_ doesn't explain your actions. If you would have just killed him and maybe a few others to blow off some steam _then_ I could understand but—

"I lost! I lost. There, are you _happy now?_ Stop trying to distract me, I don't have the time. Jenova took over. _Now where are you_?"

"Where am I?"

"Yeah. Do you want to live or what?"

"I don't know where I'm at. Tseng and the others…."

"Moo?"

---

"Tseng?"

The Wutinian approached the sleeping man, a mask of professional stoicism covering vast concern.

"Yes sir? What's wrong?"

Rufus kept his eyes shut but murmmered softly.

"Where are we?"

"Sector seven, sir."

A thin smile appeared on the man's lips.

---

"Tseng says Sector seven. He seems edgy, concerned."

"You must be worse than I thought… hang in there. I'll be with you soon."

"_Oh_ so Kadaj…."

A/N: yes... kadaj did... lol sorry, personal joke... lol r and r!


	7. Chapter 7

Gasp! the last chapter! i'm done with it! yay! hope you like it!

Chapter Seven—Black and White.

A door blew open and four Turks stood at the ready to protect their employer. Almost frantically, a tall, sweeping character rushed in, knocking the closer two aside with the flat of his slender blade. A blond woman stands ready with her firearm, body seized in fear but her face in a scowl. Her partner goes to fire but stops. A pale whisper floats from his charge's lips. The stranger hurriedly bends down to the being, his eyes full of recognition and bittersweet memories.

"I will take him. He still may be able to be cured."

Nothing else is said as the man lifts his friend's dying body and swiftly makes his exit in a trail of hair and leather. The Turks, trained bodyguards and faithful companions to the end, fallow after, leaving the dark room abandoned in its own filth and misery. It's sunset outside. It would seem that time is running out for some.

---

"Where is brother?!" A kick to the ribs. Cracking bone.

"Fuck you." A scream of pain.

"Tell us!" Coughing. More blood. Sickly green eyes filled with wild hatred and confusion.

"Sephiroth's with him now!"

Another kick. He doesn't know how much longer he can take it. He's afraid his body will give out. The others are depending on him. The children. Denzel.

A roaring sound fills his ears. Gun fire. Curses. Childish laughter. His friends are there to help him. He lets himself drown, but even in darkness, it still hurts.

---

Water. Warm and clear. Tingling and sweet.

Rufus' eyes fluttered open. His body was submerged under water and his head rested on his old friend's knee. Already his body felt stronger.

"Wumps, why are we in water?"

Tired green eyes gazed down at him.

"I'm curing you. It'd be rather cruel of me to let you die just to beat the shit out you for the shear point of being bored, now wouldn't it?"

"Thanks."

"I don't have long. I can't stay in this state of mind. Jenova's gaining strength in me and this water burns me to no end."

Rufus saw him bite his lower lip and noticed his heavy breath.

"_Then why are you sitting in it dumbass?_"

"It's nice to see your humor has remained intact."

There was silence.

"Moo, do you still carry a gun with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I want you to end this."

"Seph?"

"You heard me. I can't hold Jenova back much longer. Destroy this body while you can and help the others."

"Others?"

"Geostigma. This water is what cures it. Where's your pistol?"

"In my coat pocket—underwater at the moment."

Sephiroth looked up at the silently observing Turks.

"Tseng, may Rufus use your gun?"

"Seph, I can't do it. You're my brother. Let Tseng do it."

"Moo…"

"Seph, stop your whining. He's as good as any. Besides, _that's what I pay him for._"

The blond shifted, sending ripples across the water's surface as he rolled to his side in the shallow pool.

"Fine." There was a mountain of hesitation in his voice. The Turk stood ready from his spot off and out of the way.

"Seph, where are we? I can see pews."

"An old church in seven."

"Oh."

"I think you're cured now. The bruising on your neck is gone. I don't have much longer."

"_You're asking for last words?_"

There was a soft chuckle.

"Sure, anything you want to know?"

A moment of silence.

"Yeah. One question and an observation."

"Heh, alright Moo. Go on." Pain tinged his words.

"Question. How the hell did you get I into those air ducts back when we were kids? I tried it after you left and I nev—

"Hojo's lab."

"What?"

"The ventilation vents. The specimen labs on the top floors. The observation?"

"_Bastard!_ Oh yeah… Your knee's pretty comfy."

"Gee, thanks. Moo, I can't…" He rolled away swiftly, leaving his friend to drop fully in the water. "Tseng! Now!"

---

The bullet fired, the Wutinian's aim true, and its impact resounding like a choir amongst dilapidated walls. Rufus closed his eyes as he saw the body slump into the water and change. Reno and Rude carefully gathered their boss's body out of the water, eyeing the limp body of the silver haired rebel that now lay half submerged in Sephiroth's wake.

No one said anything as a sweet, gentle silence filled the ruined sanctuary.

"The ancient."

Rufus opened his weary eyes to see the youth's form dissipate into nothing before him and smiled as he felt the ancient's warm spirit washing over him.

"Take care of Sephiroth. Just give him a chance."

"Sir?"

"Nothing Reno."

"Aerith sir?"

"Yes, that's her name." He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Tseng's heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

"Tseng, do you know who took those pictures when Seph and I were kids?"

Tseng looked at the place where the body once laid.

"No sir. I don't."

"Oh well, too late now."

-End.

did you figure it all out yet? lol


End file.
